Newfound Love
by ExpertBleachFan
Summary: Rukia and her secret lover. LEMON!


_**Ok so this is my first story ever on Fanfiction. There is nothing more to say about it than I have said in the summary except I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to Read and Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo. I have to say I love them.**_

* * *

There she was. The girl who was, to me, the most beautiful person in all the soul society.

"Hey, Rukia." I said nervously. I had never spoken to her much before so I thought that this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hiya." She giggled back.

I smiled. At least she talked to me even if she didn't like me. She could never understand the feelings I had for her. "What's up?" It wasn't my best conversation starter but it was something. I mean, I was one of the few people who actually had the guts to talk to her.

"Now that you ask, not much. I haven't had any real fights lately or any serious missions as a matter of fact. I wonder why?" I couldn't help but to listen to her as she talked. I watched her lips move as she spoke every word. As she continued to ramble on I reached forward and pulled her close to me locking our lips. I was surprised when she began to return the kiss. Rukia forcefully rubbed her body against mine. I grabbed her small waist tightly. I had no idea what I was doing but I was enjoying every moment of it. She slowly pulled away. I looked down at her. "We can't do thi-"

"Why not?" I asked quickly. Those five minutes had been going so well, now this?

"We just can't." She said walking away. "Come to my room later."

I didn't understand. She had just rejected me and now she wanted me to come to her room. I walked around the rest of the day thinking about what she said. Why she wanted me to come to her room seemed to be a reoccurring question. After hours of thinking I decided to go. As I walked up to her door I noticed a picture of Chappy on it. I chuckled a little. Slowly, I opened the door and peered inside. I saw no one, the room was very dark and I could find no light switch or lamp. I decided to wait for her so I walked over to her bed to sit down. Before I could even move I felt a strong force push me from behind. I fell on the bed. When I rolled over I found myself being straddled by Rukia. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing Rukia?" I asked as her hands slipped under my shirt. She began to rub my chest.

"What do you think?" She responded naughtily. I could feel her mouth on my neck. Her small, soft, wet mouth. I pushed her away.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this." I strained my eyes trying to see her.

"You didn't let me finish. I was about to say we couldn't do it there. I wanted some place private." I could not believe what she was saying. I had never seen this side of her before. But, I liked it.

Rukia continued to rub her hands over my chest, feeling every part of it. She leaned in close and again our lips locked. This time there was no one nearby so I could go all out. I wrapped my arms around her and passionately returned the kiss. I felt a tingling throughout my entire body. "Rukia, are you sure you want to do this? I mean once I start I won't be able to stop."

"I'm ok with it, as long as it's with you." She undid my bottoms and slowly pulled them down. Next she worked on my shirt while I worked on hers. We both helped each other with the rest. I quickly pulled off everything while she unfastened her bra. I looked at her in amazement as my fingers rolled over her petite breast. She began to moan as I caressed the inside of her thighs. I began to feel every inch of her body. She was so soft all over. I had wanted to do this forever, but sadly never had the guts. Rukia wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly ran her tongue down it. I allowed moans to escape my lips. She rubbed my chest and worked her way down to my back. Her touch was so gentle, it made my spine tingle. This was taking too long. I wanted to be inside her now! With a quick movement I thrust myself into her. She cried out my name in pain and at the same time was urging me to go on. I gladly obliged, continuously ramming myself inside her. After a while the crying subsided and pure joy took over. Rukia began moving her hips to the rhythm of my thrust. I bit down on her nipple and carefully pulled myself out of her. She cried out in joy. I squeezed her breast as she rolled on top of me. She locked her mouth onto my neck and began grinding my body. Her pace quickened as grabbed her waist. After 5 minutes she slowed down and kissed me one last time before stopping. It was the greatest kiss of that night. Her hungry lips locked onto mine. Her tongue started exploring the insides of my mouth. I decided to meet her head on. I forced my tongue into her mouth and began thrashing about inside. I guess Rukia rather enjoyed it as she copied my move. As we pulled away we were both gasping for air.

"That was wonderful!" she exclaimed excitedly as she rolled over to the right side of me resting her head on my chest.

"Yea it sure was." I said letting out a long breath. I hadn't noticed it until now. "Rukia, it's dark out. I should probably be getting back to my barracks now." I said shakily. I didn't want to leave but I had to.

"I understand." She replied. There was no sadness in her voice.

"Are you mad? I really don't just want to leave you but I really have to go Rukia."

"It's okay, I understand." She said giving me the ok to leave. I headed towards the door when she called out.

"Hey."

I spun around. "Yes?"

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"That depends do you want me to come back tomorrow?" I asked playing her little game. She nodded in agreement. "Then I will." I continued towards the door when I stopped and looked back at her. "I love you, Rukia Kuchiki." I said giving her a warm smile.

She returned the smile and quickly responded, "I love you too, Toshiro Hitsugaya."


End file.
